counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Krieg 552
The SIG SG 552 Commando, more commonly referred to as the SG 552, is an assault rifle featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games. Overview The 'SG 552 '''is a fairly powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the terrorists. Due to the AK-47 holding the popularity of the Terrorist rifles, the SG552 is much less common than would be expected. It is indeed a bit more expensive than the AK-47 and its lack of an instant-kill ability is seen as a huge reason to avoid it. However, it does not go without its fans, as many players will still use this weapon. It is an all-around weapon in terms of statistics and popularity. The SG 552 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 200 units per second. The SG 552 is one of the many guns that has the ability to shoot underwater. It is also one of the many weapons that cannot perform collateral damage. Properties The SG 552 can only perform a fatal hit to the head of an unarmored opponent. The SG 552 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 200 units per second. The SG 552 is one of the many guns that has the ability to shoot underwater. Advantages * Very accurate * Fast firing rate * Zoom function * Medium damage * Large magazine capacity Disadvantages * Loses accuracy scoped * Slow reload * Expensive * High recoil * Lower rate of fire AND damage than AK-47 Gameplay Tactics * Use this weapon at full auto when at close range, spray at full auto and empty your magazine at the enemy. * When at long range use the scope, when zoomed the gun has a lower rate of fire but better accuracy, use this at your advantage. * Crouch and use 3 shots burst fire for even more chances of hitting your enemy. * Aim for the head. * This weapon's recoil is high but fast-recovered. Two burst shots is recommended. Countertactics * Avoid all close contact with its users * Try long range weapons, particularly on small maps with good sight lines, like Office * Use fully automatic weapons that has lower recoil such as the M4A1 * Strike down the user with teammates * Use more powerful or accurate weaponry * Aim properly because this weapon is light. The user can fastly avoid your shots. * SIG 552 is compact weapon, so you'll be able to beat anyone is CQC if you are well trained... Achievements Kill Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is ''sg552. * The SG 552 in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version. * In Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the animation of this weapon uses the BETA animation. * In the CS:S Beta, the SG552's reloading sounds are not properly synced to the reloading animations. Gallery : Main article: SG 552 Commando/Gallery External links *SG 552 Commando at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons